villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
|hobby = Antagonizing the Hyperforce. Making the Formless. Breaking deals to further his goals. |goals = Free the Dark Ones from their millennia-old dimensional imprisonment. Annihilate the Hyperforce. Purge the planet Shuggazoom and its populace. Subjugate and/or eradicate the living from the universe in the name of the cosmic evil force that created Dark Ones. |crimes = Malefic War cimes Mongering Usury Grand theft geneticae Animal abuse Murder Treachery Responsible for the injuries of other villains Tempts the Hyperforce into becoming villains (This plan worked with Sparx and Mandarin) Slavery Destruction Controlling/invading dreams Attempted omnicide |type of villain = Cybernetic Dark Lord}} The Skeleton King is the main antagonist of the cartoon series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. He is the sworn enemy of Chiro and the Super Robot Monkeys. There is some evidence that he could be Chiro's father because in one episode, the Skeleton King has a collection of Chiro's toys. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who did the voice for the Joker in the Batman: The Animated Series and animated films that followed, and as Luke Skywalker in Star Wars. Origin The Skeleton King used to be a genius scientist called the Alchemist who used his knowledge of both magic and science to benefit Shuggazoom City. One day, he accidentally opened a portal (which was meant to be an interdimensional window of sorts) to an immensely-evil dimension known as the Netherworld and was infected by an evil monster that was one of the Netherworld's ancient masters of darkness known as the Dark Ones. He built the Super Robot Monkeys to protect the world from the evil monsters whose essence would soon transform him into their worst enemy. Once he finished modifying the robots, he submitted himself to the transformation into the Skeleton King. After his revival in the final episode, the Skeleton King became much more powerful than his previous form. Goals and Ambitions The Skeleton King wants nothing else than to take over the world and enslave the inhabitants. However, he is merely a servant to far more powerful entities, the Dark Ones, and his goal in Shuggazoom is to release the Dark One Worm, his true master. He completes this in the second season finale only for the worm to be decapitated. The worm regenerates and merges with the Skeleton King's head becoming the Skeleton King Worm. Before he could destroy Planet Earth on his galaxy destroying quest, the Hyperforce destroy the worm. The Skeleton King would make his final return in the final episode with a large army of the dead for final conquest. The series ended before we saw his final fate. Partners in crime The Skeleton King has worked with multiple villains in the series, but the most recurring villain that he has worked with is Mandarin, the once member to the monkey team. He has also teamed up with Jinmay but she became a good friend of the monkey team after it. He has another villainous ally, the sorceress named Valina who later was betrayed and killed by him after his resurrection. Gallery The Formless Skeleton King.jpg|The Skeleton King as a Formless. The Undead Skeleton King.jpg|The Skeleton King's final form. SRMTHFG_Wiki_Promo_Skeleton_King.jpg w3tgpw8u.jpg| Tumblr ply7trN1NN1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr plw7qheiIM1syr7zp 1280.jpg Skeleton King and Clone Mandarin.png tumblr_pm2t4wXjmw1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pm2t4zO5QV1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pm2t5xCXKn1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pm4fs7VWpP1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pm4fs3QjC31syr7zp_1280.jpg Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Skeletons Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Warlords Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Inconclusive Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Dark Messiah Category:Big Bads Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liches Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Stalkers Category:Nihilists Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil